


Blood Sweat & Tears

by valkyriereverie



Series: Band Girls' Generation: A Kpopdori Series [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I'm Sorry, K-pop References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriereverie/pseuds/valkyriereverie
Summary: School's out, and it's Rehearsal Day. Himari wouldn't miss it for the world, but maybe she should have.
Series: Band Girls' Generation: A Kpopdori Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blood Sweat & Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuuuge thanks to DivineNoodles for giving me some much needed pointers on completing this fic. This was meant to be out last week but I figured the idea would benefit from a rewrite sooo here it is!
> 
> Her birthday just passed, but still be sure to wish her a Happy Birthday @DivineNoodles on twt and check out her wonderful series [Bearing the Weight of Happiness!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413639)

Classes were always so dreary during the summer. The sweltering heat combined with the teacher’s droning voice going on and on about stuff that probably wouldn’t ever be useful just completely wrecked Himari’s spirit for the entire day. What wouldn’t she give to have an ice cold boba tea right next to her right now. Himari made a mental note to nag Tomoe about treating her one of these days. But that wasn’t the most important thing on her mind right now, not the meaningless lecture, or her craving for soothing sugary drinks, it was something exclusive to that day, the Drama Club’s rehearsal for a special project. If there was a contest for #1 Kaoru stan, Himari’d probably win it. The girl had established numerous fan accounts, ready to take down any haters that dared slander her prince’s name. All tongue that rises against Kaoru-senpai shall fall, that was her slogan.

The school bell rang, and instantly Himari was rudely awakened from her impromptu nap, but her spirits were immediately on cloud nine. She hurriedly shoved all her books and pencil case in her bag, and power-walked like her life depended on it to the school’s theater. Her friends already knew her todo list for that day, and this particular event wasn’t one she was willing to miss. Himari pressed on unbothered.

The halls were eerily empty for some inexplicable reason, which only prompted her to make her way to the theater even more hastily, the coast was clear after all. As she finally reached the double doors serving as entrance to the venue, Himari took a deep breath, she never could get used to Kaoru’s dazzling aura.

The stagehands were still preparing the stage then, with Maya barking orders like she usually did. It appeared the director was in her usual mojo, that was already a good sign, except for that one time the drama club performed “Much Doing About Something”, Himari didn’t quite remember the name. That one was a bit of a mess, but it was pretty fun. Himari reaffirmed her faith in her upperclassman, Kaoru could do no wrong after all.

After all the preparations were finished, Maya finally gave the cue to raise the curtains. The backdrop was stunningly gorgeous. Where did they get the budget for this, Himari wondered. It looked like something out of a Broadway musical. It painted a Victorian-esque sort of scene, with paper mache columns, patterned flooring and a background that looked like a grand ballroom.

Things were beginning to look more like a dance recital than a play. Kaoru, the star of the show, was front and center with 3 other girls surrounding her, forming a triangle of some kind. Haneoka’s casanova had her hand covering her face, and she was kneeling on one knee. It all looked very dramatic, dramatic enough to make Himari’s eyes water, but her standards weren’t very high when it came to anything Kaoru related.

The music started playing, and the performance began. Kaoru slowly stood up from her pose, and began to sing.

_ “My blood, sweat, and tears _

_ My last dance too _

_ Take it all away” _

_ “Wait a minute… was that Korean?” _ Himari thought.

The melody and the instrumental did sound suspiciously familiar. It was almost as if she had spent hours upon hours playing that same song over and over again. Finally, the name of the song came to Himari’s mind.

##  **“BLOOD SWEAT & TEARS?!?”**

Her backup dancers finally broke formation, revealing their identities to Himari, which sent shockwaves down her spines. They were her bandmates, her homies, her amigas. Well, everyone was there except Tsugu, but that didn’t really make it any better. Why were 3 members of Afterglow here, dancing to a Kpop song with Kaoru-senpai? The answer was soon made clear by Ran’s vocals.

_ “My blood, sweat, and tears _

_ My cold breath too _

_ Take it all away _

_ My blood, sweat, and tears” _

They weren’t just  _ dancing,  _ they were  _ SINGING. _ The 4 of them seemed to mimic the boy group’s choreography to a T, down to every expression. Things only got worse when they got to the verses, and Moca started rapping.

_ “My blood, sweat, and tears _

_ My body, mind, and soul _

_ I know well they're all yours _

_ This is a spell that will punish me” _

Followed by Tomoe.

_ “Peaches and cream _

_ Sweeter than sweet _

_ Chocolate cheeks _

_ And chocolate wings _

_ But your wings are the devil's _

_ There is a bitter next to your sweet” _

Himari could only watch on with her eyes glazed over.

_ “Kiss me, it's okay if it hurts _

_ Just make it as tight _

_ As that I can't feel the pain anymore _

_ Baby, it's okay if I get drunk _

_ I'll drink you in deep now _

_ Deep into my throat _

_ The whiskey that is you” _

Her mind couldn’t make heads or tails of what was going on. Is this hell? Is it heaven? Is it purgatory? Something in between? She had no idea anymore, she didn’t want to think about it. The embarrassment was killing her. It would’ve been fine if it were just Kaoru performing, kinda hot even, but having to watch her childhood friends perform alongside her idol was just… There were no words left in Himari’s mind.

_ “My blood, sweat, and tears _

_ My last dance too _

_ Take it all away _

_ My blood, sweat, and tears _

_ My cold breath too _

_ Take it all away” _

Himari started to check out mentally around when the post-chorus finished. It would take a very, very long time to get the image of her bandmates body rolling out of her head.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Haneoka’s boyband for the day froze in place. A narration boomed through the speaker system, it was Maya’s voice. She was speaking in cryptic English, the kind that Kaoru sometimes spoke.

After the speech ended, only Kaoru began to move again, and she was approaching Himari’s seat.

Himari wanted to scream, but her vocal chords suddenly stopped working, she could only shout from the depths of her mind. It was as if vapor could be overflowing from her ears right now. Her brain short circuited, with only the image of a cartoon mouse piloting a steamboat playing on a loop. Kaoru stepped closer and closer to her, finally stopping when they were face to face. She then knelt down on one knee, caressing Himari’s chin with her thumb and index finger. Himari gulped, not knowing where her already spiraling life would take her next. Their lips drew nearer and nearer, until…

* * *

_ “Hii-chan~”  _ A faint voice called out to her.

_ “Oi! Himari!”  _ Another faint voice, louder this time.

“Better wake up soon or we’re ditching you.” She could recognize Ran’s voice coming from beside her.

“Wh-what?” Himari groggily replied.

“Haha! Took you long enough!” Tomoe grinned.

“Slept through the bell huh, Hii-chan~”

“Moca? Wh-where’s Kaoru-senpai?”

“Long gone, practically the entire school’s gone home by now.” Ran sighed.

“Wait… so I missed the rehearsal?” Himari yawned.

“No idea.” Tomoe shrugged. “You didn’t tell us about no rehearsal. But yeah, it’s probably over.”

“Darn itttt!”

Her late night fanfic reading habits finally backfired on her. Himari told herself  _ never _ to stay up until 3AM reading BTS RPFs ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by the song "Blood Sweat & Tears" by BTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmE9f-TEutc)


End file.
